deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Seam
Seam (pronounced Shawm) is the first shopkeeper to be encountered in the game, the second one being Rouxls Kaard. His shop has the following items for sale: * Dark Candy * Darkburger * Amber Card * Spookysword After speaking with Jevil at his prison, Seam has a new dialogue option regarding a "Strange Prisoner." In this dialogue Seam gives Broken Key A to the player and gives the player information to where the next Broken Key Piece is. These key pieces are used to unlock Jevil's prison. Main Story History Some time before Kris and Susie arrive in the Dark World, Seam was the Court Magician. He worked together with Jevil, who was the Court Jester. One day however, Jevil met a "Strange Someone," who is thought to be the Knight, and his character began to change. Soon, Jevil became crazy, and Seam was forced by the four Kings to lock him away. Seam claims that Jevil's crazy talk has made his view of the world "darker, yet darker" ever since. Chapter 1 During Chapter 1, Seam has set up a shop selling "odds and ends" he has collected. After meeting Jevil, the protagonists can talk to Seam about him. Seam explains that he had to lock Jevil away, but believes that the protagonists could possibly take care of him once and for all. With this, he gives the protagonists Broken Key A and gives a clue on the whereabouts of the next Broken Key Piece. After Jevil is defeated, and the protagonists talk to Seam once more, he opens up about the history between him and Jevil, and acts surprised when told that Jevil has been defeated. He acknowledges the protagonists as "heroes," while warning them that there's more to come. If the party gets past King without harming anyone, the Royal Coat Rack, appearing among the celebrants at Card Castle, mentions that they asked Seam to come too, but there was no interest. Trivia * Seam's name is a reference to the fact that he appears to be sewn together (with seams). In the Abandoned Classroom in the School, a battered purple stuffed animal with one yellow eye bears a resemblance to Seam. * The pronunciation of Seam's name (as "Shawm") is a reference to the name Sean, pronounced "Shawn." ** Seam refers to his shop as his "Seap" (which would be pronounced "Shawp" like "Shop"), another reference to the pronunciation of Sean. * Seam's position as a Court Magician and Jevil's counterpart could be a reference to the practice of cartomancy, in which the black Joker card is interpreted as the Fool and the red Joker as the Magician. * In the Japanese version, Seam uses the pronoun あたし(atashi) to refer to himself, a pronoun typically used only by females. This is not undeniable proof that Seam is female however, as mixing it up is allowed in Japanese (Susie, for example, uses male pronouns). * In the background of Seam's shop, on the upper left shelf, is a doll which resembles Yok, a character created by Temmie. Category:Darkners